


It's a Destiel Oneshot!

by FangirlOfMany57



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, dean is bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfMany57/pseuds/FangirlOfMany57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks that he's alone for the time being. NOT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Destiel Oneshot!

**Author's Note:**

> It's a simple one shot I worked on, nothing fancy :)

Dean was bored. Like really bored. And also lazy. So lazy that he couldn't be bothered to get up and change the damn channel. And he ran out of beer already, so getting wasted was totally out of the idea. Castiel was not around and Sam was out hunting. If Dean was too lazy to even get up and change the channel, then following Sammy to go hunting was definitely not on his to-do-list.

"God, this is so boring. Can something interesting happen that's gonna make me move my ass?" Dean thought to himself. 

"Dean...you are thinking so loudly it hurts, somehow," muttered a voice that came from behind Dean. 

It was Castiel, standing there looking slightly dishevelled, almost like he came rushing here or something like that. Dean lets out his roguish smile, the one that made Castiel's cheeks go pink every single time. Castiel swallowed hard and diverted all forms of eye contact with Dean. 

Castiel didn't know if it was obvious enough that he liked Dean, a lot. Saving him was something that the angel felt necessary to do, and every time Dean let's out a smile, especially that kind, he didn't know what to do but just freeze like a dummy. 

Dean sauntered over to the angel, and stood so close to him that their chests were almost touching. 

"Took you long enough to get over here, Castiel" said Dean in a soft yet alluring tone of voice. 

Before Castiel had a chance to respond to Dean's remark, he felt a pair of lips on his. Surprised by the sudden form of contact, he didn't move for a few seconds but then slowly responded back, moving his lips in sync with the taller guy. 

Dean slowly pulled away, but his forehead leaned against Castiel's, both of them breathing quite heavily after the make out session. 

"Seems like you answered my prayers, eh Cas?" said Dean who chuckled slightly. 

"I don't know what to say...but um Dean... do you like me that..that way too?" asked Castiel, voice trembling slightly. 

Dean pulled away and gave Castiel the "you are an idiot face" and Cas not knowing what that face meant just squinted his eyes and cocked his head slightly, as a sign of not understanding what was going on. Dean just rolled his eyes and grabbed Cas into an comforting embrace, kissing his head and replying a small 'yes'. Castiel smiled. 

"Hey Dean, I'm back! What's go- Oh" said Sam as he walked through the door. 

"Dude, do you mind?" said a rather irritated Dean. Sam, not knowing what to do, waved them a small goodbye, nodded and left quickly. 

A/N i giggled at the last part, realising how canon this would be XD


End file.
